


I Need You | Jimmy Darling

by EverybodyGetsHigh



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, cryin and shit, jimmy darling is baby boy, mentions of an ailing parent, what i wouldn't give to plant a giant smooch on his cheek rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyGetsHigh/pseuds/EverybodyGetsHigh
Summary: When you’re given some bad news, you run to the only person in the world who can make you feel better. Your best friend, Jimmy Darling.
Relationships: Evan Peters/Reader, Jimmy Darling & Reader, Jimmy Darling/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Need You | Jimmy Darling

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I think my curse is being insanely late to join every fandom I become obsessed with. Anyway, now I’m fated to forever be in love with Evan Peters and his characters, which means I’ve created another fan fiction blog fml. But yeah, I’m just testing out the waters here so have a Jimmy fic because baby boy deserves lots of love

Jimmy Darling gave the best hugs. It’s one of the very few things he allowed himself to be proud of. No matter which member of the Freak Show it was, or the reasoning behind it; whether they were feeling down, or overjoyed. He’d wrap them up in his warm arms, tug them into his chest, and hold them tight.

That’s what you loved most about him. His compassion and will to do good by others – and his hugs. Since the very moment you’d met the curly haired brunette, you saw straight through his smirks and red temper; he didn’t fool you for a second. Beneath that rough and tough exterior, there’s a heart of gold.

Which is why you found yourself driving all the way out to the grounds of the designated “Freak Show”. The sky had begun to darken over an hour ago and now everywhere around you was pitch black. The stars and moon absent above, making tonight seem all the more eerie. But the fairy lights strung up outside the candy-striped bell tents lit your path enough to where you could safely hunt down Jimmy’s trailer.

You’d passed by Eve and Paul on your way over, the pair staying up late to chat alone on a picnic bench. She’d waved to you in passing but all you could seem to muster up in response was a half-hearted, wobbly, pathetic excuse of a smile. If Eve had seen the tears glistening in your eyes, she hadn’t said anything and let you carry on your way.

Now you find yourself stood on the rickety steps to the trailer door, hand hovering to knock, yet still you make no move to touch the wooden surface. You can’t bring yourself to go to him even though you know he’s awake, the stale yellow lights in the windows promised that. The blinds are drawn shut so you can’t see what he’s up to, making you all the more uneasy.

What if you bother him? Or interrupt him while he’s busy? Deep down, you know he’ll always be there for you through thick and thin. But it’s just so hard to open up and be vulnerable, even with your best friend (and secret love of your life).

But you’re over thinking this. You just need to knock.You just _need_ Jimmy.

A trembling fist taps on the door softly, hardly loud enough to be heard over Fats Domino singing the blues. So, after steeling your shoulders, you try again, banging unintentionally harsh on the frame.

The music abruptly silences, and although the rational part of your mind knows that you have nothing to fear, you still feel your heart pause in its beats. It’s quiet as you wring your hands together, the sweat slicking them thick and gross. And then the door finally swings open, startling you into wide eyes and a breathless pant.

Jimmy’s expression had been tense until he saw you, then it melted like butter on a hot knife. You hastily wipe away the tear tracks that had stained your cheeks, trying to appear far stronger than you really feel right now.

Then you smile up at him through the tears.

“Doll . . .” He exhales quietly. “Need a hug?” Jimmy unfolds his arms from where they’d been crossed against his chest, welcoming you with open arms. And just like that, you crumbled instantly, falling into his embrace as a sob racks through your body.

Your fingers curl into the cotton fabric of his wife-beater, clutching onto him with the fear that if his arms unravel from around you right now – you’ll completely fall apart. But Jimmy doesn’t let go of you once. Instead, he fastens his hold around your waist, a hand guiding your head to rest against his heart with a gentle hand.

Jimmy buries his face into your hair as you whimper. His heartbeat picks up speed and you can feel its vibrations beneath your touch, thumping with nervous energy. It’s completely quiet while he pulls you inside, the door shutting behind you with a barely noticeable clank, and you shuffle into the hot trailer. The air in here is muggy, damp from the summer heat as it seeps through the cloth of your outfit.

For a long while, it’s quiet, nothing but the barely audible hush of Jimmy’s whispering and you’re crying to be heard. But the two of you just stand there in the cramped cluttered space of his trailer for what could have been hours. For what felt like forever. It’s not until you’ve let it all out, the last of your tears drying on your cheeks thanks to the help of your best friend; that Jimmy finally decides to move.

His gloves are off, probably because he’d been enjoying the solitude of his own home before you’d come barging in – so he threads his fingers through your hair, stepping a pace back and looking deep into your eyes. Then he brushes away the strands of (h/c) that had glued to your cheeks from all the moisture.

With the smallest of smiles, he asks: “Now, whose ass do I gotta kick to put that pretty smile back on your face?”

That’s your best friend, yep – known for a charming smile here, a flirtatious wink there. But his _real_ specialty was never failing to make a gloomy day a sunny one. You were right to come to him; Jimmy always seemed to cheer you up. Just by being himself.

With a sniffle, you shake your head. “Nobody, Jimmy. It’s mama.”

“Oh.” He falters slightly at that, the reality of the situation sinking in.

His palm trails down the sides of your face, brushing his thumb over the wetness that lies there. Before it lowers again, smoothing down to your lower back. Then he guides you over to his lump mattress to take a seat, bedding still rumpled from his rise in the morning. Darling settles in right beside you, his knee knocking yours.

His voice is gruff when he speaks, a slight of sympathy slipping into the tone. “What happened?”

“Well,” You start, feeling your throat constrict beneath the weight of the words you’re about to say. The spring of more fresh tears burn your eyes, but you fight them away with everything in you. Taking in a shaky breath, your hands begin to tremble within the dip of your lap. “The Doctor says she isn’t getting any better. He gave me an estimate.”

“Of what?”

“Oh how much time she has left.”

Jimmy’s quiet at that. He knows how hard this must be on you. God, if Ethel died, he’s not even sure he’d handle it. Not as well as you’ve taken the news, surely. He’d find his comfort in the bottom of a bottle, like how everyone around him solved most of their problems – drown his sorrows in liquor and nicotine.

Hell, Ethel wasn’t doing so well as of late, anyway. Any day now he could find himself in a situation similar to yours. The thought of that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, and subconsciously, he shuffles closer to you.

“How long?” It comes out as raw as a whisper, voice cracking, but Jimmy doesn’t even bother covering up the slip of emotion. Rather, he wraps an arm around your shoulder, tucking you into his side once more.

“Few more months, he said. But even then, she’s barely living. She can’t walk, can’t talk – oh god, Jimmy –“

When you break down again, your best friend doesn’t waste a second in trying to comfort you. He shifts around on the edge of the bed, one leg hanging off the side, the other folded beneath him as he faces you straight on. Then he cups your cheeks, meeting your weary stare with a gentle expression.

“You’re strong, (Y/n).” He murmurs, stopping short and furrowing his brows as if he’s not quite sure how to say what he wants to say. “Goddamn, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You’re going to get through this. And you wanna know why?”

You nod, sniffling quietly at his words. You sure didn’t feel strong.

“Because you’ve got not one, but two families looking out for you. Everybody here loves you, and we’re gonna be here for you till you’re feelin’ better, and then afterwards, too. We’re gonna make sure you get through this. Because we need you, and we care for you. More than you know.”

Leaning ever closer, he takes your hand in his, and the calloused feel of his skin is rough against yours. And then he gives your palm a firm, reassuring squeeze. Never taking his determined glare away from yours’.

“I need you.”

You blink back more tears.

“I need you, too.” You repeat, voice barely above a whisper. While a fever filters up your neck and burns in your cheeks, the affection you hold for your best friend obvious in the way your stomach churns and your heart feels lighter in response. And you wonder if he can see the love in your eyes, the appreciation that you hold for him shining there.

Once more, Jimmy pulls you into one of his famous hugs and you rest your cheek against his bare arm. The silence falls again, but you couldn’t care less. All that matters right now is the warmth of Jimmy’s body as he holds you flush to him, and the promise of his words echoing in your head.

You’ve finally found your home, and it’s in his arms.

“(Y/n)?” Jimmy then mutters, adam’s apple bobbing harshly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” He whispers, and a chill that should be utterly foreign to the hot, sticky weather of summer shudders up your spine.


End file.
